Catch Me Drabble
by tein
Summary: But the older Torres knows that Demi will choose the right thing, eventually. DEMENA - changed last names.


**Pairing:** Demena

**Fandom:** WOWP/CR

**Summary:** But the older Torres knows that Demi will choose the right thing, eventually.

* * *

**But you're so hypnotizing**

Selena, she decides, is adorable when she's asleep in the morning. Demi sometimes found herself mesmerized by the soft features of the girl, when she wakes up thirty minutes before everyone else. _The Demi Alarm, _as they called it, really had its perks.

So, instead of getting ready, she chooses watching Selena sleep over everything else. Sometimes she even pokes her slightly just to see the older girls nose crinkling in annoyance.

It's seldom that Selena wakes up before her, so she's kind of surprised by the two sleepy dark brown eyes looking at her, as she sighs silently. Demi's breathe hitches unnoticeably as she looks at the hypnotizing pools of brown, unable to look away and a bit shocked about having been caught.

It's not so rare, that Demi finds herself lying back down, next to the taller girl – who quite instantly curls up in her side – even though she knows her tight schedule doesn't really allow tardiness. But it's Selena, and her eyes are enough to convince her to stay, even for just a bit longer.

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

Both girls find themselves inside of Demi's usual recording studio, to record and rehearse one of her songs, about two hours later. Selena accompanies her out of fun and because she loves to hear Demi's voice when she sings.

The younger girl looks at the floor when she stands in the small room, microphone in front of her, headphones on her head. She knows Selena is watching from the other side of the glass window, but she doesn't trust herself to look at her in fear of forgetting the lyrics she's about to record.

After the third time of getting Demi to finally look up, she all but avoids Selena's strong gaze, though she's only half through the song that she can't bear it and _just looks_. The older of the two was seated in a chair, head leaned back and eyes closed in concentration as she listens to the song (or rather Demi's voice, which is very soothing).

The sight of the girl makes Demi smile and she decides to pure all the passion she has into this one song (at least for today, she's got a lot of passion after all), just to make the brunette happy.

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

Hours' and some snacks later, Demi crashes onto her bed. Selena just stands at the foot of Demi's bed and smiles down at her. They lock eyes. They don't need words after years of friendship to know what the other wants to say. So the next thing Demi knows is that Selena is somewhat lying on top of her, head lying in the crook of her neck and the shorter girls wonders why she's always on the bottom – but she doesn't voice out her thought, because she just knows Selena will take it the wrong way and won't let her live it down for the next few years. So she takes things into ehr own hands instead.

And the next thing Selena knows they're exactly same way as before, but with rolls reversed, or rather with her on the bottom and Demi straddling her. She raises one eyebrow and looks at Demi's smirking face.

"What're you gonna do now, Demi?" She asks, rather amused by the current situation and all she gets is Demi falling on top of her.

"Sleeping on my Selenalenalena." Is Demi's mumbled answer as she gradually gets more tired as she feels the other girls' hand on her head, playing with her hair.

Selena can practically feel Demi's smile as she herself falls asleep through the soft breath of the girl on top of her.

**And I can see this unravelling**

It's that position that Demi's older sister, Dallas, finds them in. With Demi lying on top of Selena, limbs entangled and sleeping like nothing could destroy their peace.

Dallas sometimes wonders how people can not see how close these two really are and how their future may unravel in front of them as they grow older. Sometimes she even wonders if these two girls actually are trying to be subtle or if she's the only one that finds them in such positions that would identify them as lovers instead of best friends.

Selena often says she doesn't care what others say about them, as long as she has Demi by her side, she's happy. Said girl on the other hand was a bit different. While she was still very happy to have Selena by her, she also cares very much about her career. But the older Torres knows that Demi will choose the right thing, eventually.

**Your love is where I'm falling**

Selena knows many things. For once she knows how adorably cute Demi can be when she's asleep, another thing is that she knows Demi likes to watch her sleep _and another thing_ she knows is, that she will love this dorky girl, who has been her best friend since they met, no matter what happens.

Demi only knows about two of these examples that Selena knows about, and she would kill to finally find out the other thing, but little does she know, that this could be rather embarrassing for her if she really did find out what the older brunette knows.

The young rock star knows how much Selena loves her, because she loves her just as much if not more, but they decided not to play this little game, they'd go on for ever. Dallas once caught them doing that, afterwards saying she'd never let her live that down.

Fact is that Demi likes the feeling of being loved by Selena. It makes her feel free on the inside and giddy on the outside, often showed when she keeps on smiling two hours straight. And sometimes she lets these emotions out, mostly when she's outside with the older girl, just walking around – while trying to avoid fans – and being happy.

Selena's love makes her feel like falling down a skyscraper, even though they never went bungee jumping, but if she had to compare these two things, she'd have to say the feeling is better than anything else.

END


End file.
